SOC: Silver Millennium
by ImperialGuardian09
Summary: This is a side story to Serena or Catarina. The truth is unveiled of the true events that tragic day in the Moon Kingdom at long last!
1. The Beginning of the End

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

Sorry, I had originally intended to put this with the rest of the story, but since what I say here will be redundant, I put it as a side-story! Hooray for me!

Sailor Mars: Hey! That's not fair! Get back here so I can beat the—I mean convince you gently to not to give this as a side-story! (ImperialGuardian starts to run away)

ImperialGuardian: Umm, how about no. (runs faster)

Sailor Mars: GET BACK HERE! (Chase with screams and fire included)

Else: ……. (off in the distance, ImperialGuardian is shouting for her mother) ……

Sailor Moon: I don't object, so on with the show! (group crash)

Sailor Chibi Moon: Wasn't there something important she had to tell everyone before Mars interrupted her?

Sailor Mercury: In this chapter the Japanese names are our princess names, those who are not Serena, of course.

Sailor Moon: Hooray!

Sailor Venus: So that would make me Minako, Lita Makoto, Michelle Michuru, Amy Ami, and Raye Rei, right?

Sailor Jupiter: But why only those girls?

Sailor Mercury: The others probably aren't relevant to the plot line.

Sailor Neptune: Either that or the author cannot remember the other names.

All: ……..NAH!

Sailor Chibi Moon: We're holding everything up! Let's go!

SOC: Silver Millennium

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

"Catarina?" she heard Princess Serenity ask. Looking up, her eyes were dry as she had trained herself to do, and Serenity's room was cleaned by the maids earlier, which she had found hard to avoid. Outside the room through the window, one could see Princess Rei and Princess Ami rehearsing something in the gardens. Princess Makoto was beyond that, reading a novel by the fountain.

They seemed so happy, so full of life. Catarina, although dressed in the same white summer gown and pigtails as the princess before her, looked drained and aged, although by all means they were at the same age, roughly translated. She envied them, and this sheltered life that they lived. She grew up so far away, in a place that was so cold, both figuratively and literally. She never wanted to leave, but she was homesick and confused all the same.

"Yes?" Catarina finally asked.

"We're going to visit Princess Minako now. She said she would help me out."

"Thank you so much."

The two walked down the hallway, both in that same gown and hairstyle, as they tried their hardest to walk in sync with one another. Amazingly, it was Catarina who was having a harder time following the bright princess she had only introduced herself to the other day.

"You would think that someone would ask who I am," Serenity said, giggling. "We look so much alike even I am confused at times!"

"The same for me as well," Catarina replied in her British accent with her flawless Japanese.

"And you said your professor taught you?"

"I hated him entirely, but yes, he did."

"That's astounding. I never knew other worlds were looking into our own."

"It's something like that Princess Serenity," Catarina admitted, looking up to the sky through the beautiful palace windows. They arrived at Princess Minako's room, and saw her smiling face drop at the sight of two Princess Serenitys.

"You said you had a friend Serenity, you never said she looked exactly like you!" Princess Minako said, talking to Catarina, who giggled slightly, and pointed to Princess Serenity. "Wow."

"This isn't a time to joke around! She needs serious love advice from you!"

"I noticed that," Princess Minako said. "So, you want to know which guy you should marry, right?"

"Yes," Catarina admitted, blushing.

"And you're a Sailor Scout?" she continued, as Catarina nodded. "Go with whoever your heart tells you is true. In most cases, if that can't do it, then whoever you met first would be the one. You know, it's normally your protector that you meet first."

Catarina thought back, but the memory was still hazy. She thanked Princess Minako, and followed Princess Serenity to her room again, to prepare her departure, yet something had gone wrong on the way back…

_**/Scene Change/**_

There was a battle. She could hardly see, but there was a fight going on, and the various princesses she had met through Princess Serenity were dying. Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami were all fighting a losing battle. She wanted to help, but instead she ran to find the queen.

"Serenity?" Queen Selene asked.

"No, I'm Catarina."

"Forgive me for the mistake. How are they doing?"

"They are failing miserably. I cannot help but feel—"

"Say not another word. You cannot involve yourself, correct?"

"Die!" a demon screamed, lunging at the queen, as it was frozen, and fell to the ground.

"Direct, battle-altering involvement. I was told it was forbidden."

"But it was someone you knew who brought this upon us."

"I almost wish it weren't true. I can't let your people die. You have taught me so much in such a short time," Catarina replied.

"They will not. I will make sure of this Princess Catarina. Head out to Earth, and there you will find a field of red roses. If they wilt, you must run home. I cannot have you die."

"Yes Your Majesty…"

_**/Scene Change/**_

As she arrived to the planet called Earth, she easily found the field. Yet waiting inside was Princess Michuru, in a fight with a very familiar demon. Catarina came to her aide, kicking the demon back from her.

"I have him. You get back to your post. You're needed there," Catarina said, as Michuru nodded and was gone. "Aspera, change out of that form. You look nothing like Terrance."

"So, Terrance's beloved is here," the demon cackled.

"So you did all this? Why?"

"Because," the demon continued, becoming Aspera and snapping her fingers as flames rose up. Her voice was drowned out in the roar of the flame, but Catarina could clearly see her laughing. She was laughing at her. She was going to die in these flames, and Aspera knew it. Catarina fumbled with her staff, as she aimed it to the sky.

"Please reach home my beacon. I will die otherwise."

A flash of light erupted, coinciding with her own flash that traveled across the universe. The woman behind her vanished, and the flames went out of control. She had to stop them, but she had wasted her power trying to get there and to send the distress beacon. She tried, and nothing came.

"I will not die by these flames of that wicked woman!" Catarina shouted. Annoyed, she tried one more time, putting her life energy into it, as ice flew from her body and extinguished the flames. She collapsed directly afterward. A pink bubble started to surround her, but it stopped, popping. She later awoke in the field of withered roses…


	2. Flowers and Friends

Author's Note

I don't own Sailor Moon… the end… but don't take my idea please…

So anyways, it's official and all… I will write a short side-fic answering some of the odds and ends of Serena or Catarina. I mean, it won't be long or anything, but I figure there are some things that deserve answers.

* * *

**SOC: Silver Millenium**

**Chapter 2: Flowers and Friends**

"This sucks," Jennifer sighed, looking at the planet on her screen. The ship remained steady as Jennifer and Mandessa awaited a reply from the Earth emissary. "Seriously, can they be any slower?"

"You know," Mandessa said, tending to her hair with a glimmering hairbrush. "She did send out a distress beacon. They might not have a welcome wagon ready to greet us."

"Screw formalities then?" Jennifer asked, as Mandessa nodded. "YEE-HAW! I love this part!"

"I hate this part," Mandessa muttered, as she grabbed her seat, holding on tightly. Without another breath, the ship suddenly took to a ton of loops and turns as Jennifer drove it into Earth's gravity, cheering all the way. As they reached ground, Mandessa literally fell out of her seat, as Jennifer skipped off to the ship's door. "Honestly Jennifer, next time take the landing a little—Jennifer?"

Jennifer was frozen at the doorway.

"For the love of Lady Nebula," she muttered. "What happened here?"

"Jennifer?" Mandessa asked worriedly, as she too ran to the door, and froze at the sight.

Before them stood a world devoid of life forms, a wind blowing fiercely as rubble of where a castle once stood fell even further. The towers that had once been the Earth Kingdom's pride, were now the remnants of a bloody battle. Around the ship, there were blood stains and outlines of corpses. Animal kind had long since cleared the area. What remained of the battle were an assortment of weapons, either broken, fixed, or perfect, lying next to or near an outline of a corpse.

"The magical aura of this area is gone," Mandessa whispered, horrified.

"The roses!" Jennifer cried, running off.

"Wait Jennifer!" Mandessa cried a moment too late, as she was left alone on the ship. "What roses?"

Two minutes later, Jennifer returned, a horrified look on her face.

"You have to come, now!" she cried. Grabbing Mandessa by the arm, she literally ran, dragging her in midair.

"Jennifer! Slow down! What is it?" Mandessa demanded, as they were abruptly stopped, and Mandessa gasped.

"Is this what you saw in the Flame last week?" Jennifer demanded, angry. "Is this it!"

"Tell me the significance of the roses."

"They were like the Genronan flowerbed of lilies that sits near its capital kingdom."

Mandessa felt her heart skip a beat.

"The hope, the people."

"They're all gone! They're dead! These flowers stood for their galaxy's life!" Jennifer screamed with fury. "IS THIS WHAT YOU SAW?"

"I saw a flowerbed of withered roses, yes," Mandessa replied.

"DAMMIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Jennifer screamed again. "WE COULDA STOPPED IT! WE COULDA SAVED 'EM!"

"Calm down Jennifer," Mandessa said softly. "I think we need your healing powers."

"WHY?" Jennifer asked suddenly. Mandessa pointed out into the field. In the center of the field lay a body, the first the two had seen. However, it wasn't just anyone. Even a blonde, they easily recognized her from across the wilted garden."Catarina?"

Jennifer ran to her side, as Mandessa walked slowly through the field. Her eyes wandered, as her mind flew back to the past, back to before her premonitions became truth. Back to when she had first befriended her worst enemy…

_**

* * *

**"I can hardly understand the need for such frivolous lilies. I should just burn them," a smaller and much more immature Mandessa said in a brash fashion. Nearby stood a young blue-haired Imperial princess, who was gawking at the lilies with awe. Upon hearing the statement Mandessa had made, she turned her way._

_"How can you say that? These flowers stand for our galaxy's hope, our life. If they all die, then we as a people are doomed. At least, that's what it said in the books," the princess said, shocked and thoughtful. Behind her lurked the ever-taunting princess of Nebula. Mandessa wasn't sure of what to make of this princess. She didn't behave as a princess should. In fact, she was just about to—_

_"AAAIIIEEEE!" the Imperial princess screamed, as she jumped sky high. The Nebulan was laughing as she rolled around on the ground, laughing._

_"I reckon I've seen rabbits more scared than you are!" she laughed. Mandessa couldn't help but smile. The trio had arrived on Genron for a single purpose. Of the three, Queen July of Genron was to choose a emissary to serve as guide for treaties, and to serve as an emissary of peace for the truce that had been set in place for the last century. Of course, Mandessa felt like she was perfect for the position. She had bravado, charm, intelligence, magical guidance that worked most times (she feared those times it had led her astray), and to top it off she was the most beautiful princess in the universe._

_"I can't help it that you snuck up on me!" the Imperial princess cried, tears in her eyes. From what little she had seen of the other two candidates, one was too prone to play pranks, whereas the other was a total coward. She seemed too shy, and right now, she was passing off as a crybaby._

_"Oh, is the little Imperial gonna cry?" the Nebulan princess taunted. She definitely wasn't emissary material._

_"You know very well that I—that I was cursed to cry flowers—because—because your mother got mad at mine and almost—broke the truce when we was little!" the Imperial princess said through sniffles, which sure enough, as her tears hit the ground, flowers rose up. "So I'm—I'm not going to cry!"_

_"Looks like you already are," Mandessa pointed out._

_"She can't help it," the Nebulan princess continued, ignoring the pouting Imperial before her. "Catarina was always a coward and a crybaby. You should have seen her before this Sandstonian. She's calmed down a little bit at least."_

_"I have a name," Mandessa growled._

_"We haven' been properly intraduced then," Jennifer said, bowing. "I'm Princess Jennifer Valentine Swift. You are?"_

_"Only men can bow!" Mandessa gasped._

_"She doesn't curtsy because it's girly," the Imperial princess said, her crying subdued, as she curtsied. "I'm Princess Catarina Comera Cool."_

_"Princess Mandessa Andromeda Strong," Mandessa said with a curtsy. "When does being girly matter? You are a girl after all Jennifer!"_

_"Not that you'd care," Jennifer said, distant and upset._

_"Mother said she had cursed her to be a girl. Said that's why the Nebulan queen was so furious with her," Catarina explained, wiping away her last tear. "Oh no! Mother is going to be angry that I covered so much of the path with flowers! What do I do?"_

_Jennifer merely swept her hand, as the flowers returned to the ground beneath her._

_"Thank you!" Catarina exclaimed._

_"It's just cuz I don' want Ma thinkin' I went and did it!" Jennifer shouted back._

_"How come you two have seen each other so much?" Mandessa asked now, curious._

_"Ma was the last emissary. So it was up to her to handle all disputes. Naturally, when Queen Winter went and—well, Ma was visiting Imperia a lot to try and make amends. She even let Catarina off easy to show she was willin' to talk. She'd take me along jus' so we could get along and be friends."_

_"Friend? Is that what you call one who terrifies me every time she visits?" Catarina asked, turning her back to Jennifer suddenly._

_"Hey! I've not left anyone out in the cold!"_

_"Get a clue Nebulan. The planet is frozen. It's like that everywhere! Don't you study?" Catarina replied angrily._

_"Ya know darn well I don' have any books on Imperia! Ma forbid 'em after—ya know, you really piss me off!" Jennifer shouted at her._

_"That makes two of us!" Catarina replied with a shout. Mandessa stood, dumbstruck. They definitely were NOT the emissary candidates. They couldn't be! There was no way…_

_**

* * *

**_Jennifer stared at the body of her friend. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. 

"Catarina? Don't be dead. Please don't be dead," she whispered. She knew that they were pegged against each other since birth, but this was one of her best friends. She couldn't lose her. Even after all that had happened. She placed her hand on the ground, as the world's history came to life before her…

_**

* * *

**"This is so amazing!" a blond teen proclaimed. "I can't believe these flowers are here! Endymion, what kind of flowers are they?"_

_"They're called roses Serenity," an older teen with dark hair replied._

_"Can we pick some for me to take back to the Moon?" the blond, Serenity, asked, excited._

_"No, these roses are special. They represent the very hope and life of this galaxy. If they die, we die," the older teen, Endymion, replied._

_"Wow," Serenity said, awestruck._

_"I can get you some roses from the Royal Garden later if you like," Endymion whispered in her ear._

_"Oh really? Can you? Would you?" Serenity said, her eyes as big as saucers._

_"Princess Serenity!" a voice called._

_"Oh no, Rei," Serenity sighed. A raven-haired Sailor Scout ran over to the couple._

_"You can't run off like that," she scolded._

_"Come on Rei. I was right here the whole time!" Serenity pouted._

_"You know better than this Serenity!" the Sailor Scout continued._

_"Relax Sailor Mars. If it makes you feel any better I'll take the blame for all of this," Endymion said warmly._

_"Oh no Endymion, you mustn't," the Sailor Scout replied in a giddy fashion._

_"So does Mother need me?" Serenity asked._

_"Yes, she said you're late for your lessons again with Clara," the Sailor Scout, Rei, said softly._

_"Okay. Endymion, until next we meet," Serenity said, following the raven-haired Sailor Scout away…_


	3. Real Rivalry?

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

This is not meant to be a complete history of the Silver Millenium. More like a highlight reel of one particular set of events. Anyhow, it's going to be fun in the end, right? Enjoy!

SOC: Silver Millenium

Chapter 3: Real Rivalry?

As the body lay there, with Jennifer whispering over it, Mandessa could hardly believe what she saw. It was the same as her premonition. It was all the same. Down to the last detail. Why could she see such scenes before they came to pass? They were always violent, grotesque, or downright depressing. This one, however, she didn't expect to be Catarina.

She had thought it would be some other royalty, due to the hair color. Yet now she was staring at this scene, with fear-filled eyes. She COULD have stopped this. She could have looked up the signs, found out what she could and taken action. But instead, she blew it off like an ordinary premonition, and it cost a galaxy their lives! How could she ever dream of being an emissary when she could so easily dispose of human life? How…

_**/Time Change-Past/**_

"Is there any chance that you three are the three candidates sent by Imperia, Nebula, and Sandstonia?" a soft voice said. The three turned to be greeted by another girl in princess attire. "Mama said you would be here."

"And you are?" Jennifer asked in a rude fashion, brushing the poor girl off as a nobody. The girl smiled, and curtsied.

"I am Princess Rachel Crystal Nova."

"Hello, I'm Princess Catarina," Catarina introduced with a curtsy.

"Princess Jennifer," Jennifer said with a bow.

"And I am Princess Mandessa. It's an honor to finally meet you in person Princess Rachel."

"Mama told me to tell you all to follow me to the throne room, so do not fall behind!" the princess said, starting to run back to the palace ahead of them.

"She could wait," Mandessa whispered, as she and the other two quickly started to follow her.

The group shortly arrived at the throne room, where a woman shaded in the darkness sat at her throne.

"Mama, they are here!" Rachel said with cheer in her voice, as she skipped up to the throne.

"They make this process seem so ceremonious," a woman's voice said from the darkness. "Rachel, honey? This is how we decide who the emissary is. Are you paying attention?"

"Yes!" Rachel said, jumping in the air.

"Now settle and behave yourself."

"Okay!" Rachel said, sitting in her seat. The woman came out of the shadows, as Jennifer immediately jumped back, as did Mandessa. Catarina just stood there, curtsying.

"You are the emissary," the queen said, pointing at Catarina. Catarina jumped up.

"What? Me?" she asked.

"You?" Mandessa and Jennifer asked.

"That's the test. Well, good day girls. Enjoy your studies, and Princess Catarina," the woman said, as Catarina looked up, curious. "I was told your names prior to your arrival. However, the important thing is that you've just been given the title of emissary. Wear it proudly and show the universe that you are not some hell bent ruffian. Good day."

Mandessa was furious. How dare they choose CATARINA over her? She was a CRYBABY for goodness sake! How COULD she choose HER? Couldn't she see that Mandessa was clearly the perfect choice? She almost stormed out of the palace until she realized it was undiginified to stomp, or storm. Meanwhile, Jennifer was laughing at Catarina, who was blushing the whole way out…

_**/Time Change-Present/**_

Jennifer was about to begin healing her, as a very familiar entity showed up before her.

"Sailor Pluto," she whispered, as the two acknowledged her.

"I am here to tell you girls that you must not take her home, or she will die."

"What?" Mandessa asked.

"You can't see the danger that's coming. For her own safety, and for the good of your people, you are to leave her here. You can come to rescue her later."

"How can you tell me that?" Jennifer screamed. "How can you go and tell me to leave my friend to die!"

"I didn't say you couldn't heal her. I'm just saying you cannot take her home."

"It's the same thing!" Mandessa said angrily. "This galaxy is dead!"

"Move her body."

The two hesitantly moved Catarina to the side. It was then that they saw what she had fallen on. Four roses remained intact!

"As long as even one rose is alive, the galaxy will rebuild. It will hide it's flowerbed in a more elusive location, and granted it may not be the same, but it will rebuild. So you are not leaving her to die."

"Catarina," Jennifer whispered, a tear in her eye, as she placed another hand on the earth, and heard the voices of the past come to life again…

_**/Time Change-Past/**_

"I love her so much," Endymion told Rei. "I'm going to propose to her."

"What?" Rei asked, her blood starting to boil. "Really?"

"Yes," Endymion said. "I figured I would tell you before I proposed, since you seem to be her most reliable protector."

"Yeah," Rei whispered…

_**/Scene Change/**_

"Serenity, can we talk?" Rei said hesitantly, as Serenity smiled.

"Of course Rei!" she replied, as she turned to Endymion. "I'll be back shortly. I'm sure this won't take long."

"I'll be waiting," Endymion said softly, as the two walked away further into the garden.

"Oh Endymion is so dreamy," Serenity said.

"Yes, he is," Rei said, as Serenity gave her a look.

"What's this about?"

"Serenity, I just want you to know that whatever happens next, I'm going to go with it," Rei said, stumbling to find the right words. "That I'm not going to object."

Rei couldn't feel any more rage for her princess at that exact moment. She was going to take away her Endymion, and yet, she was saying that she would stand by her. HOW COULD SHE? She was so furious at that moment, she wanted to hurt her!

"You like Endymion?" Serenity demanded, a little upset.

"Yes."

"And you never said a word? Why?"

"Because," Rei started. "I've never been good at this Serenity! Minako always uses me as an example for the things you SHOULDN'T do to get a guy. Remember? And YOU, you've been wonderful at it since day one!"

"Rei," Serenity whispered…


	4. I Will Protect You

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

We're plowing through this, I think… well, more moments of the Silver Millenium! Enjoy!

* * *

**SOC: Silver Millenium**

**Chapter 4: I Will Protect You**

As soon as Sailor Pluto had gone, Mandessa felt the tears in her own ruby red eyes welling to the breaking point. She didn't want to leave her friend behind. It was unfair, that they had to leave her like they were.

"It's not fair," Jennifer whispered. "We've been together ever since that day we met."

"And fighting the whole way," Mandessa reminded her.

"Yeah," Jennifer said with a wistful smile. "Do you remember that one time you magically altered Catarina's hair color, as I ran off with dye of the same color?"

"Oh yeah!" Mandessa said with a giggle. "She spent the next two weeks trying everything but magic to lift the color off of her hair. That was a good one."

Jennifer seemed distraught, just as Mandessa was. It was expected. The three had done a lot together since Catarina had been named emissary…

_**

* * *

**"That's my dress Nebulan!" Mandessa cried, as she chased Jennifer down the hall. Suddenly, a foot came out of nowhere, as Jennifer was tripped and the dress was rescued._

_"Jennifer," a familiar Imperial voice scolded._

_"Hey! You ruined my prank!"_

_"I spared you the agony of Mandessa's rage if you had done anything to harm her dress."_

_"I was totally ready for that!" Jennifer said angrily. "You've gone and ruined my fun."_

_"You're a young adult. You should start behaving like one."_

_"I'm not acting like a snob because you tell me to!"_

_The two immediately turned their backs to one another, as Mandessa couldn't help but smile._

_"Lady Sandstonia, these two, they're friends, aren't they?" Mandessa thought. "They're the first I've had I guess. You know what Lady Sandstonia? I don't want to lose them. Please, help me protect them in any way I can…"_

_**

* * *

**_Jennifer wanted to scream. Why did they have to leave her? Why must they leave her first friend behind? Why did they have to leave Catarina? As she began to heal her, more memories of the dead galaxy came to life. It was uncanny. Her ability to listen to plants had brought her more than the history of a few roses… _**

* * *

**"Rei," Serenity whispered. "Thank you."_

_"What?" Rei asked._

_"You're such a wonderful friend. Even as you sit here and tell me, I know that what you're saying is true. I feel horrible that Endymion possibly loves me, and will never hear how you feel."_

_"Don't rub it in."_

_"Sorry."_

_"No, I'm sorry," Rei whispered now, feeling stupid for ever having brought Serenity to talk about this. "I'm your guardian, your protector. Love is not important to me."_

_"Don't you say that!" Serenity said, shocked. "Regardless of what happens, love is what keeps us together as friends. There are other men out there Rei. I pray that someday soon, you'll find someone who's even better than Endymion to marry."_

_Rei was dumbstruck, as she watched the Moon Princess smile at her. Even after confessing, she wasn't angry. She was still treating her like a true friend._

_"Thank you."_

_"What?" Serenity asked now._

_"You're such a wonderful friend Serenity. I promise right here, that no matter what happens I will do everything in my power to protect you," Rei whispered…_


	5. Never Has She

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

This will be the last chapter in this tragic little side-story. Please review and tell me what you thought of it all. I do have anonymous review, so please, tell me!

There are many thanks to the few who have reviewed me thus far, and there is also thanks to SailorThunder, who put me on her favorites list!

Well, enjoy! Or cry, whatever works…

* * *

**SOC: Silver Millenium**

**Chapter 5: Never Has She…**

It was a strange place. Two Sailor Scouts lost in memories both their own and others, as Mandessa started to move away from the field. With each step, a different moment was born. A different name was cried in the very field of memories. The three had been inseparable, and she had no desire to destroy it now. At the last step prior to entering the ship, she saw the fading image of the day she had finally questioned her newest friends…

_**

* * *

**"You two fight way too much!" Mandessa proclaimed, as Catarina and Jennifer looked at one another, and turned away. "Why do you still hang around each other if you're not total enemies?"_

_There was silence, as Mandessa watched the two lean against one another. They smiled simultaneously._

_"It's kind of like our friendship with you," Catarina started._

_"Even though we're different."_

_"Even though we may never see eye to eye."_

_"There is something that we've never done to one another in the mist of all the pranks and fights."_

_"You guys have never really told me what it was that made you want to be my friend," Mandessa said softly._

_"You've got such a positive aura," Catarina replied. "I can never hate you, no matter your faults."_

_"She saw that in me too, and I've gotten to trust her instinct over time. She's a good judge of people," Jennifer added._

_"So what was it? This thing you've never done."_

_"She's never blamed me for what's happened to her," both girls said. And with that, they broke apart from one another._

_"In all the years I've known her," Jennifer said warmly. "She ain' never gone and told anyone that it was my fault she's unable to cry properly no more."_

_"She's never blamed me for my mother's actions," Catarina said, looking down. "However horrible they were."_

_"What have you never blamed me for then?" Mandessa asked._

_"We've never blamed you for anything your people have done to us, and you've done the same. You're a person to us, as we are to you," Catarina replied. "Don't you see? This is why we've gotten so close. We've gone beyond some stupid societal stereotype. So we're your friend because you don't blame us for anything! You don't expect anything of us but to be ourselves…"_

_**

* * *

**_Jennifer felt it. The pain these people, that group had suffered. She wanted to reach out, to cry for them, but as she finally healed the last of her friend's injuries, she started to leave. Her heart told her to screw whatever grand plan was in store, to ignore the requests of whatever deity was controlling this event, but Catarina had always told her not to question destiny. She would respect that. As she started to step on the earth beneath, a new name, another new memory came to mind. 

_**/Step/**_

_"Oh Endymion! These roses are beautiful! Thanks so much for picking them for me!"_

_**/Step/**_

_"Serenity! You're going to be late for your lessons!"_

_**/Step/**_

_"Rei, you do such a wonderful job of protecting Serenity."_

_**/Step/**_

_"Serenity, I love you."_

_**/Step/**_

_"ENDYMION!"_

_**/Step/**_

_"Endymion?"_

_**/Step/**_

_"Rei!"_

_**/Step/**_

_"Serenity…"_

_**/Stop/**_

She saw one more image. One longer than the rest as she turned back to the field, to look at Catarina…

_**

* * *

**"Rei, it's unhealthy that you're so interested in Prince Endymion. You know that the two are bound to be married. You really should say something," Minako said, as Makoto giggled. The trio were at a fountain in the Lunarian palace._

_"Yeah, you should tell her how you feel."_

_"She knows," Rei replied, looking at the ground._

_"How are you two still friends then?" Minako asked. "I heard that whenever something like that happens, there's a big fight and stuff. Yet you two fight quite a bit on your own, but you haven't been fighting otherwise, have you?"_

_"No," Rei said with a smile, as tears came to her eyes. "The reason we're still friends is because she doesn't blame for these feelings, and I'll never take Endymion from her."_

_"So you're going to keep him at a distance forever? You'll never tell him?" Makoto asked._

_"Maybe one day, when we're all old and aged, I'll tell him the truth," Rei said with a laugh, as a few tears fell from her cheeks. Makoto and Minako both hugged her. "But until then, I'll just watch in the shadows, and I'll protect them both."_

_"Oh Rei!" they exclaimed…_

_**

* * *

**_She watched the place in the field where she was forced to leave her friend. Where Catarina was slowly rising, watching them leave her alone. Tears crested in her emerald eyes. With that final step, she heard the screams of those who had died here. Their desolate, haunting cries of death filled the ears of the poor Nebulan princess. A chorus of voices that would now haunt her forever. Those cries—of the fallen world of the Silver Millenium. 


End file.
